


Black & Orange

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Marvel Spookytober Prompts 2019 [19]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 3490
Genre: Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: “You know it’s be pretty cool if leaves also turned black since the Halloween colors are orange and black.”





	Black & Orange

**Author's Note:**

> [{Join me for the spook}](https://marvelspookytoberprompts.tumblr.com/post/188006745165/click-to-see-a-better-quality-of-the-prompts)
> 
> Day 19 - Black And Orange
> 
> fyi I use Stark as gender neutral placeholder when I write nb Tony in case that wasn't clear.

“You know it’s be pretty cool if leaves also turned black since the Halloween colors are orange and black.”

He’d been married long enough to them to realize when something was an innocent curiosity and when it was something that they were already in the process of figuring out how to turn it into a reality. “Biology isn’t your field and you don’t need to run another experiment.” Steve said without looking up from his book while he was in bed with Stark.

“Okay, but a limited experiment just to see if I could change the colors since leaves tend to only turn black when the weather is really odd or an infestation. It could be spooky.”

Admittedly, Steve could see that aesthetically pleasing it would be but even so it wasn’t really the best use of his spouse's energy, money or time.

“Or I could just draw you a tree with orange and black leaves so you don’t have to subject nature to any unnecessary experiments because you want the spook.” Steve offered instead because well, he hadn’t really drawn any landscapes recently and it would be good practice.

“I knew there was a reason I married you.”

Steve held up his book so lips crashed into that rather than onto his face. He raised an eyebrow, “The only reason?”

“Far from the only reason why.” Steve allowed the kiss that time. A soft, sudden peck before something else was added. “You know how I take my coffee.” Another kiss. “You’re nice to my AIs.” One more kiss. “And lastly, there’s also that ass.”

Steve laughed at that, the change in tone between answers was rather drastic yet no less sincere. He still found it rather charming all the same. “Well, as long as you didn’t marry me solely for the free art then we’re good.”

“I mean, I could just science up a solution. You know how I love science.” 

“I’ll just draw you something instead. And since I know you love me, that’ll be enough for quench your thirst for the aesthetics.”

“That thirst, at least.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thiefoftruth26).


End file.
